


Rebellious Asgardian

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [37]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Loki, F/M, Gen, Jane is not amused, Light Angst, Loki is a Good Bro, Loki is a pretty cool uncle, Platonic friendships, Rebellious teenager, adventure is out there, breaking rules, slight jealous Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Esme is the daughter of Thor and Jane born on Asgard. Who’s never been or seen Earth before. Lucky for her, she has the brains of her mother Jane, the mischief of her uncle Loki and thirst for adventure of her father Thor. What could go wrong?





	Rebellious Asgardian

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a blast writing this and wanted to make it fun. And….it might’ve gone off plot at some point. And I have no idea how last names work on Asgard, so….my bad if I did wrong. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

                                       

Because it fits and I wanted to add it

* * *

 

Esme knew what she was doing was wrong, but both her parents were busy. And her Uncle Loki was busy training his newest apprentice, so…..now was the perfect opportunity. She’s been planning this for months now and wasn’t going to let this open window close on her. She had a strong feeling that Loki knew she was up to something, but he never said anything. So while no one was paying attention, she put her plan into motion.

She managed to sneak herself out of the palace and down to her private speeder she made herself. Well, with the help of Loki. But it was small enough to fit through tight spaces, it was fast and with her brain, she inherited from her mother, it had the ability to fold itself up like a scooter. Or whatever people on Earth called it. Double checking that she had everything, Esme sped across the water and took the secret entrance to Earth - which she did not snoop through Loki’s things and found the location of - and headed straight through it. Finally, finally, she was going to be landing on Earth. If her calculations were correct, she would be landing somewhere in the Avengers tower. Esme knew her parents were going to be angry with her, but come on! She’s never seen or been on Earth, and she really wanted to meet the Avengers. They were her heroes and often asked Heimdall what they were up to.

A flash of bright light swallowed her up and the next thing she knew. She was in the Avengers tower. Her calculations were more than correct. She was in fact right in the living room of the Avengers tower. Where the team was now standing with shocked expressions. Clearly scaring the shit out of them, no one expected for this to happen.

“That. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!!” Esme exclaimed as she jumped off her speeder. Everyone’s attention was now on the man in the corner who was yelling out in anger.

“Who the HELL are you?! How the HELL did you do that?! And how do I get one?!” Tony yells from across the room. Completely ignoring Tony’s outburst, Esme began making her way around the room. Shaking everyone’s hands, and only hugging Bucky because obviously, he was her favorite. Excitedly telling them how big a fan she was and that Heimdall tells her everything. And immediately goes off to explaining how JARVIS is so cool, congratulating Tony on how she loves Nat’s Widow Bite, Steve’s shield, Clint’s bow, Sam’s wings, Tony’s Iron Man bracelets that can call over his suit. Then talking to Bruce about how much the loves his love for science. It was as if she wasn’t even breathing. Who could blame her? She was literally standing amongst her hero’s.

**Meanwhile on Asgard…..**

Thor bursts into Loki’s study, Jane on his heels. The door slamming open, shaking the walls, Loki was pretty sure the whole of Asgard heard it.

“Loki! We must talk!” Trying not to let his brothers rude entrance get to him, he gave his apprentice his homework and sent him on his way before he fainted of absolute fear from the God of Thunder.

“What is it, brother? To what do I owe this pleasure?” Loki asked Thor while putting away his notes. Rolling his eyes at the event taking place.

“Esme is gone. According to the royal guard, he saw something speed off towards the cave opening. Did you know about this?” Thor’s voice was demanding but had a slight tone of worry tied along with it. Loki’s shoulders stiffened. Without looking at either of them, he walked up to his bookcase where he kept his vast amount of books neatly placed. And sure enough, there was a book slightly out of place. It was the book where he kept the location kept, along with a few other things as well.

He smiled privately to himself, actually quite proud of his niece. He knew she was planning something, but being the curious man he was, decided to let the events unfold and see what would happen. She was apparently planning a trip to Earth.

“I do believe, she has traveled to Earth if I am not mistaken.” Loki turned to face the couple, Jane was, of course, angry and Thor looked relieved to know where she was, but quickly tensed up again. They were definitely going to be giving Esme a lecture when they found her.

“Let us go to Heimdall, I think it’s time we meet with old friends.” A few minutes later, the three of them were being transported down to Earth.

**Back in the tower…..**

“Wait, Heimdall?” Steve asked her, slowly starting to put the pieces together. “You mean you’re-” a beam of white light interrupted Steve and then a booming voice followed.

“Esme Thorinson!” The team stood shell-shocked, looking from Thor, Jane, and Loki to Esme, then back to the group. Esme only groaned, rolling her eyes at her parents and how they were being over dramatic.

“Esme Rose Thorinson!” Now Jane was the one yelling, pointing her finger at her daughter, clearly pissed. “You young lady are grounded! What have we told you?” Jane scolded her.

“But it’s the AVENGERS mom! The. Avengers. They’re so COOL! Plus come on! You and dad never let me come down to Earth! I’m nineteen, I’m not some child who can’t take care of herself. Why are you both being dramatic?” Jane was about to speak up when Thor took a step forward.

“Because you are our daughter. When we asked the guards where you were, no one knew where you went. Only to find out you planned this behind our backs. We thought we lost you.” Esme looked at her father’s expression, she could read him like an open book, knowing all the signs if he was lying or angry for that matter. When she saw none, she asked both her parents.

“If I were to tell you what I was planning, would you have let me leave?”

“Absolutely not. Remember what happened when you decided to travel to the Alfheim realm, one of the Nine Realms your father was trying to finalize a treaty with?” Jane spoke up, she was still upset about Esme betraying their trust like this. Esme pointed at her mother.

“Ugh, that was ONE time! Plus their geology and ecology were so far advanced and even matched ours.”

“That still doesn’t cut out the fact that you never told us about this and went ahead and left anyways,” Jane responded, not backing down. But Esme was relentless.

“See dad, THAT’S why I didn’t tell you! I wanted to explore something new and different and Earth seemed like the best bet. I already mapped out all of Asgard anyways. There’s an island close by that has more materials we could use, there’s also this really cool cove about twenty miles past the south docks that’s really amazing! It has these really interesting glow worms that live in these leaf pods. OH! And at night I used the spell that Loki taught me, the one where I can make a ball of light, and the areas around the rivers and pond glowed! My light reacted to them, dad!” Now it was Loki’s turn to be surprised, however, the team was the only ones that seemed to notice. It wasn’t every day you got to see the God of Mischief be surprised of anything.

“Esme, how did your light react to it exactly?” Loki took a step forward and asked. He hasn’t spoken since they arrived, now everyone could see he was curious to know more. Not to mention, how excited Esme got when Loki gave her the go ahead.

“Uncle, it was amazing! It looked as if it was dancing! It flew out of my hand and started flying with the fireflies. I wanted to tell you, but I kinda got sidetracked about the whole coming to Earth thing…” Esme looked down, slightly deflated. Loki always made sure that he set aside time for Esme whenever she found something new she wanted to share with him. He loved his niece, even though it might not show, but he loved her dearly.

Walking up to her, he lifted her face up. “Esme, I will make it a priority for us to go explore your new discovery as soon as you are done here.”

“Really?” Esme perked up.

“Of course.” He kissed her forehead and faced Thor and Jane. Thor was smiling from the interaction between his brother and daughter. He knew how much Loki doted after Esme, even if he never showed it. Jane still looked unsure, but at least she didn’t look like she was going to scold her anymore.

“I believe, it is time we make our leave brother. I am certain the Avengers will take care of Esme, for she will be in good hands. Unless you think she is not capable of making her own decisions?” Esme knew the question was aimed at her mother, but he looked at his brother, knowing Jane would have to make the final decision. Jane looked at Thor, who nodded in agreement, then back at Esme who was clutching onto her side bag tightly.

With a sigh of defeat, she relented. “Very well, she can stay. But only for a week young lady. A week and then you’re coming home. Understood?” Esme was all smiles as she ran towards her mother, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Don’t worry, I’ll be home by then, thank you, mom, for letting me do this.” Jane hugged her daughter, kissing her hair lovingly. It was hard for her making this choice, but she knew it needed to happen. Esme hugged her father and laughing when he picked her up off the ground, telling her to be careful and to listen to what the Avengers had to say. Also telling her that pop tarts are a necessity on a daily basis. Lastly, she walked up to Loki and gave him a hug as well. She’s always been close to her uncle, he taught her many things and helped embrace who she was. What happened next shocked everyone, including Thor.

Loki wrapped his long arms around Esme’s shoulders and hugged her back. It was very short lived, only lasting for a minimum of three seconds, because that’s all that was needed, but it was still a sight to see. After Jane politely, but sternly threatened the team if they did anything to harm her daughter or come onto her in any way, she was going to make sure they died a very painful death. Then they were swallowed up by the bifrost, leaving Esme with the team.

Tony grumbled under his breath. “See, I TOLD you! But nooo, you didn’t listen. Thor has no respect for anything. First, he leaves the Bifrost mark burned into the grass and now the marble floor is permanently stamped. Dammit, Pepper’s gonna kill me when she finds out.” The team smiled as Tony headed back to his lab, knowing full well FRIDAY was informing Pepper about the floor. The smug bastard.

Esme, turned towards the group, eagerly to get started on exploring Earth. Carefully, she placed her bag on the couch and couldn’t help but ask.

“My dad said something about pop tarts? I’m not quite sure what they are, but I’m excited to try them.”

“Man, this is going to be fun!” Clint spoke up, just as excited as Esme to get started. She already knew she was going to have a fun week. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I said I was going to post something yesterday, but I got sidetracked and wrote the next part of Motionless instead......but I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> I love you all!!


End file.
